Be with me, please
by Manon2o
Summary: [The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers] Rey est dévastée par la mort de Ben et décide un jour de faire appel à la Force pour le ramener. {Reylo}


Depuis que Ben avait disparu, Rey se sentait plus vide que jamais. Elle dormait mal, ne se nourrissait plus, et n'avait plus le goût de rien. Elle passait ses journées à errer sur l'île d'Ahch-To avec pour seule compagnie les Lanai, qui restaient aussi silencieuses que des pierres. Rey leur était reconnaissante de ne pas chercher à communiquer avec elle. Si elle était venue sur l'île où Luke s'était exilé il y a de ça des années, c'était pour elle aussi se couper du reste du monde.

Les jours qui avaient suivi la bataille d'Exegol avaient été particulièrement agités. Entre les célébrations de la victoire et les commémorations des morts, il fallait également reconstruire une galaxie toute entière et annihiler les dernières traces de l'empire Sith. Rey avait ressenti un besoin urgent de s'isoler, étouffée par tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Depuis que Ben avait disparu sous ses yeux après l'avoir ramenée à la vie, elle n'avait pas eu une seconde pour faire son deuil. Et, si les rebelles avaient eux aussi des morts à pleurer, personne ne songeait un seul instant à honorer la mémoire de Ben Solo. Pour eux, seul existait Kylo Ren, et tous célébraient sa mort, à l'instar de celle de l'empereur Palpatine.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre la peine que ressentait Rey, pas même ses amis. Finn et Poe s'étaient montrés particulièrement prévenant à son retour, mais ils n'avaient jamais caché les sentiments que leur inspirait l'ancien Suprême Leader.

C'est pour cela que la Jedi avait choisi de s'exiler. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule. Il lui semblait que la mort de Ben l'avait en partie tuée, elle aussi. Leur lien, autrefois si intense, avait tout simplement disparu. Elle se sentait plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et ne savait pas comment se sortir de cet enfer.

Une nuit, alors qu'elle s'était assoupie sur sa couchette dans l'une des petites huttes d'Ahch-To, une étrange sensation vint interrompre son sommeil agité. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, saisissant son sabre laser grâce à la Force tandis qu'elle se redressait brusquement, l'esprit encore hanté par les horreurs qu'elle voyait en rêves.

La lueur jaune de son arme éclaira la pièce, et elle s'aperçut que son feu de camp s'était éteint. Le temps s'était drastiquement détérioré depuis quelques jours sur Ahch-To, et un foyer était indispensable pour supporter les températures en chute libre. Pas étonnant que les cauchemars de Rey aient été plus intenses, si le froid s'invitait à son tour.

La Jedi s'empressa d'aller le rallumer et resta un moment près du feu. Son sabre posé à côté d'elle, elle observait d'un œil inquiet la porte de sa hutte. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle ne passait pas une nuit sans être hantée par les songes les plus terribles qu'il soit. Ces derniers se renouvelaient sans cesse, lui dévoilant toujours plus d'horreurs, mais ils avaient tous un point commun : à chaque fois, Rey voyait Ben mourir sans pouvoir rien faire pour l'aider.

Elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Ben s'était sacrifié pour elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le sauver d'une quelconque manière. Elle était restée impuissante face à son corps inerte et n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse définitivement.

Elle savait que son esprit était encore là, quelque part. Elle avait compris que la Force l'avait appelé à Elle. Rey était déjà rentrée en contact avec les fantômes des anciens Jedi et savait que leur conscience subsistait, à la frontière du monde des vivants.

L'idée d'appeler Ben lui avait souvent effleurer l'esprit, mais elle avait trop peur de ne rien trouver de l'autre côté. Elle craignait qu'il ne lui réponde pas, où qu'il ne soit tout simplement pas là. Elle avait la sensation que, s'il existait encore quelque part, elle ne se sentirait pas aussi vide. Si Ben était vivant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle l'aurait su par le lien qui les unissait.

A moins que… La Jedi ouvrit grand les yeux. Et si, au lieu d'attendre désespérément un signe de Ben, c'était à elle d'aller le chercher ? D'après ce qu'avait dit Palpatine, une dyade de la Force était quelque chose de très rare et, surtout, d'incroyablement puissant. Le corps de Ben n'avait fait que disparaitre. Peut-être qu'il attendait simplement qu'on le ramène ?

Rey avait terriblement peur de se faire de faux espoirs et de se retrouver encore plus seule si l'expérience qu'elle s'apprêtait à tenter échouait. Mais elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle devait essayer. Pour Ben. S'il avait sacrifié sa vie pour elle, elle pouvait bien affronter sa crainte la plus profonde pour tenter une dernière fois de le ramener à elle.

Elle mit du temps à se mettre dans les conditions adéquates pour appeler l'esprit de Ben. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait du mal à se calmer. Elle avait été si crispée ces derniers temps que se détendre lui semblait être une chose impossible. Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes, aidée par le doux crépitement des flammes, elle finit par s'apaiser. Elle sentit son esprit se connecter à la Force, comme lorsqu'elle avait fait appel aux anciens Jedi. Mais, cette fois, ce n'étaient pas eux qu'elle cherchait à contacter.

Elle se concentra alors sur une seule et unique chose : Ben. Elle appela son nom plusieurs fois en pensée, chercha en vain un signe de sa présence. L'effort que cela lui coûtait fit couler des gouttes de sueur sur son front, mais elle persévéra.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on la guidait. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui, ou quoi, mais quelque chose était en train de la mener à un endroit bien précis. Elle décida de faire confiance à cet étrange fil et sentit son esprit glisser à travers la Force. Peu à peu, une sensation familière remonta jusqu'à elle sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre un nom dessus. Et puis soudain, elle comprit.

C'était le lien qui l'unissait à Ben qu'elle suivait. Celui de la dyade qu'ils formaient. Il la guidait jusqu'à un point bien précis. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le sentait s'intensifier, à tel point que son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, bien malgré elle.

C'est alors qu'elle fut jetée dans le vide. Elle n'avançait plus. Au contraire, elle avait la sensation de flotter dans un immense trou noir. Elle crut un instant avoir perdu la trace du lien, mais il lui semblait être tout proche d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était supposée faire, aussi essaya-t-elle d'appliquer la leçon que Leïa lui avait autrefois donnée.

\- - Sois avec moi, murmura-t-elle.

Les mots résonnèrent dans son esprit, se perdirent dans la galaxie.

\- - Sois avec moi, dit-elle encore.

La phrase s'envola à travers les étoiles et disparut dans le vide. Rey sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose, qu'elle ne faisait pas cela correctement. Alors, elle retenta une ultime fois.

\- - Sois avec moi, Ben, s'il te plaît.

Cette fois, les mots restèrent à leur place. Ils ne s'éparpillèrent pas, ne s'égarèrent pas. La Jedi sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'évanouit.

Elle releva doucement la tête. En face d'elle, de l'autre côté du feu de camp, se tenait Ben. Il avait les yeux clos, comme s'il dormait. Et, surtout, il semblait bien réel. Il n'avait pas l'apparence fantomatique des esprits que Rey avait eu l'occasion de croiser.

Elle resta immobile durant de longues secondes, ne sachant que faire. Soudain, Ben s'agita. Sa tête se releva doucement et, alors que la Jedi retenait son souffle, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Son regard se posa aussitôt sur elle.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Les yeux de Ben étaient brillants et rappelaient à Rey le moment qui avait suivit leur baiser. Elle contourna le feu de camp sans rompre le contact et s'assit à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Elle leva lentement sa main et la posa délicatement sur la joue du Jedi, comme elle l'avait fait sur Exegol. Ben continuait de la fixer, tremblant légèrement, n'esquissant pas le moindre geste. Puis, il sembla sortir de sa transe et enlaça tendrement la jeune femme. Ses bras se renfermèrent sur son dos et il la serra fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Rey en fit autant, tout aussi désireuse de le tenir près d'elle sans jamais plus le laisser s'en aller. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues, témoignant de toutes les émotions qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- - Ben… sanglota-t-elle.

Il lui sembla qu'il avait resserrer son étreinte à l'entente de son nom. La Jedi finit tout de même par s'éloigner un peu, désireuse de voir le visage de son compagnon. Ce dernier souriait doucement, comme s'il réalisait tout juste ce qui était en train de se passer. Ce sourire, Rey l'avait déjà vu. C'était celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait ramené la Jedi à la vie.

En le voyant, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers Ben et de l'embrasser. Le baiser se fit beaucoup plus doux que celui qu'ils avaient échangé sur Exegol, moins précipité. Cette fois, ils voulaient tous deux profiter de l'instant. Leurs lèvres commencèrent par s'effleurer, puis elles se posèrent les unes contre les autres avec tendresse. Rey sentit Ben sourire contre sa bouche et ne put s'empêcher de rompre le contact pour l'observer. De son doigt, elle suivit le contour de ses lèvres, émerveillée. Ce sourire était de loin la plus belle chose qu'elle avait jamais vu, et elle souhaitait en imprimer les moindres détails dans sa mémoire.

\- - Tu m'as ramené… souffla Ben d'une voix tremblante.

\- - Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Ben, demanda la jeune femme en ravalant un sanglot, pourquoi t'être sacrifié pour moi ? C'était stupide !

Le Jedi sourit de plus belle et regarda la Jedi avec une telle intensité qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé.

\- - Parce que moi non plus, je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, Rey.


End file.
